My Obsession
by vxvampx
Summary: RevKevEdd! - Even though Kevin has always lived by the rules and in the books, making sure to not cause any trouble. The nagging part of him can not get his mind off his new obsession over bad boy Eddward. Soon enough, this book worm finds that he may be in more than be bargained for. But who's to say he dislikes it?
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought I would try some RevKevEdd. I do like the original KevEdd better. But these characters seem to fit the storyline better.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Heads up!: This has mature contexts through out this whole story plot. If you are sensitive to sexual scenes, strong language, drugs and alcohol use, or anything of that nature. Then I suggest not to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story plot.**

Chapter 1

* * *

Kevin pushed up his glasses and took a deep, semi relaxing breath. There he was, eye to eye with "The Alley Catz" club door. Normally he would not be caught dead in a place like this; a library, or the comfort of sitting in front of his TV playing video games was his ideal place. But tonight was different, because tonight, the boy of his dreams was through that door. Eddward invited Kevin out to the club tonight. Well, it was more of a demand than an invite. Nevertheless, Kevin would take anything to get closer to this mysterious creature he was intrigued by. Even if that meant getting out of his comfort zone to do that. Kevin took another deep breath in, and pushed himself to walk through the doors.

As soon as he walked in, he went blind from all the flashing lights, and deaf from the music now blaring in his ears. He felt his body wanting to flee from this scene. He had a mission though, and running away was not an option. His body quickly adjusted to the loud music and flashing lights, and he quickly made his way through the crowd. On the lookout for the majestic creature known as Eddward.

Bodies pushed, bummed and brushed against Kevin's. His small built made him easy to push around, making this situation feel more like a mosh pit than a dance floor. Even though small, Kevin was stubborn. He grabbed hold of his hat tightly so it would not be lost under feet if it were to fall off, and continued to push his way through the crowd.

"Ah! There's my pumpkin!"

The voice sent chills down Kevin's spin as he snapped his head to the direction it was coming from. And there he was, Eddward, the boy of Kevin's dreams. He was much taller than Kevin, and slender, but toned. He had ink black hair that was mainly covered by a black beanie, and piercing blue eyes that looked as if they danced among his pale skin. The strength in his legs and arms were shown off nicely by the tight black skinny jeans and black leather jacket he was wearing. Was Kevin drooling? Possibly. But the fantasy was quickly turned into fear when the forbid fruit started making his way towards him.

"I knew you would come pumpkin. These guys thought I was lying when I said I had a little cutie on the way."

Eddwards arm wrapped around Kevin's now shaken shoulder. He lit up in an almost evil grin when he saw how nervous the little book worm was. Kevin tried everything to keep his composure though. _"Count to ten, take a deep breath, count backwards, and calm down."_

"So what I say guys, isn't he a cutie?"

Kevin, now noticing Eddwards friends, became even more shaken up. Eddwards friends looked even more rebellious than he did. Tall, dark, some bigger than other, all having some type of marking on their bodies. Kevin started to feel a bit a regret for ever coming to this damn club. What was he thinking coming some place he has never been before? Since when did he feel brave enough to adventure out of his normal routine? This had bad news written all over it, and that feeling of running was building back up strong into Kevin's chest. But as if Eddward could read all of Kevin's thoughts and emotions on his face, he pulled the frighten boy closer to his side.

"You guys have had enough eye candy for tonight. We'll see ya later." And with a wink, Eddward stole Kevin away from the group.

The music began to soften as Kevin glided across the floor with Eddward. His strong grip still wrapped around the frightens boy's body. Kevin was amazed at how Eddward held himself with pride and made his way easily through the crowd. It was if he was the king and everyone stepped aside for him to walk with ease. If Kevin didn't know better, he would expected to see some people bowing at this slender mans feet.

Eddward guided him into a back room that had barely any light. Kevin knew that this was probably one of the rooms for a stripper if you requested a private dance. The strong arm around Kevin's body now slid off as Eddward made his was onto the couch, keeping an uncomfortable smile on his face while he stared at the young boy.

"So pumpkin, I'm very glad that you came. I have a job for you."

Kevin huffed. He hated being bossed around already. "Who says I'm doing a job for you? What the hell do I owe you?"

Eddward patted to the spot next to him, motioning Kevin to sit. And he did.

"You do not owe me anything. But I know you will like this job."

"Who says? What kind of job is it?"

Eddwards gap tooth smile grew even bigger, if that was possible. "You shall be my pet."

Kevin's face grew bright red. "You're what? I am no ones pet! I refuse!"

But before he could get up and leave. Eddward reached for his waist and pulled Kevin back down onto his lap. Kevin's face became even more red as the were face to face and he could feel the warmth of Eddwards body against his. Eddward held Kevin's face in his hand, piercings his blue eyes into Kevin's deep greens.

"You're my pet now. You will be here by my side. You will stay loyal to me. And you are now only mine."

Kevin couldn't help it but to feel his body begin to shake. Not so much of fear, but of a feeling he never felt before. Pleasure? That would be odd. Maybe a mix of pleasure and fear. Which led Kevin to now question his sanity. That thought was short lived as Eddward took Kevin's attention back to him.

"Do we have an agreement, pumpkin?"

Kevin's eyes shut as he felt the surprisingly soft lips of the rough nature boy touch his. Kevin's whole body became warm as Eddwards lips deepened into his.

As their lips parted, Kevin's whisper barely broke through the air. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm finally done with fall semester! So just need to get this rolling. Seeing how I'm having a difficult time with this story for some reason. I have a bunch of ideas! Just hoping it starts flowing smoothly soon. :)**

 **Heads up!: This has mature contexts through out this whole story plot. If you are sensitive to sexual scenes, strong language, drugs and alcohol use, or anything of that nature. Then I suggest not to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kevin stood on his tippy toes as he was trying to hold up the intoxicated Eddward as they walked down the street. The club night has ended, all of Eddwards friends that Kevin met that night went their own ways. And Kevin was left to care for this tall, slender, beautiful boy, who was babbling drunk.

"You know pumpkin, you are very attractive."

Kevin huffed and bounced his body up to get a better grip on the slipping, drunken Eddward. It was unfair that he was left to deal with this and that none of Eddwards friends where the ones taking care of him. But if this was a common situation, no wonder they left little Kevin to deal with this big mess; they needed a break.

Warms, soft lips pressed against Kevin's cheek and he almost dropped Eddward as a response.

"What are you doing!?"

Eddward gave him a devilish smile. "You were not listening to me cutie."

"Please try to control yourself. You are drunk and I do not want you to do anything you'll regret later."

"How could I ever regret doing you?" The slyness in Eddwards voice sent chills down Kevin's spine. Was the chills from pleasure or annoyance though? Maybe a mixture of both.

Eddward stumbled upon the steps to his apartment as Kevin pushed him up from behind and tried to keep him steady. Honestly this turned out to be more of a babysitting job than meeting with his long time crush for the night. Even though Kevin sighed, complained, and rolled his eyes the whole time, he couldn't help but to think Eddward was a little bit adorable. His checks were flushed, the cool stud was now stumbling all over his feet and words, and the uninterested attitude was overpowered by all the interest this boy now had.

When Eddward opened the door he stumbled onto his couch and let out a satisfying sigh. "So pumpkin, how long have you had a crush on me?"

Kevin blushed as he removed his shoes politely at the door, only to bring his head up to see Eddward waving his feet at Kevin. Without a second thought, Kevin obeyed the unspoken command and started taking Eddwards shoes off. "Who said I ever had a crush on you?"

Eddward gave a low throat chuckle as he slipped his foot out of one of the shoes. "That steamy makeout session back at the club gave it away pumpkin."

Kevin pulled the second shoe off of Eddward and put them down neatly by the door. When he turned around, Eddward's shirt was already on the floor and he was taking off his pants. Kevin's face grew bright red and his body started to heat up. He knew he should've looked away, but he couldn't.

"May I ask what you are doing Eddward?"

Another sly grin danced along the taller boys face. "Giving you a view you seem to be enjoying."

"Don't be ridiculous."

The slender boys pants now dangled on the edge of his foot before falling onto the floor. "Now pumpkin, why would I say anything ridiculous?"

"Don't get yourself too worked up, you'll get sick after all the alcohol you've had."

Eddwards normally devilish grin was more like a child like smile. "Look at my pumpkin, already looking after me like a good pet."

Kevin huffed and rolled his eyes, going over to pick up Eddwards clothes off the floor; folding them neatly and placing them on the coffee table. He felt strong hands and long slender fingers wrap around his hips, pulling his small body into the basically naked boys body that laid on the couch. Kevin's heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help but to gasp.

"What on earth are you doing!?"

"I wanted my pet."

"You are ridiculous." Kevin struggled to get out of Eddward's grip, but he had to admit, he didn't mind having those strong arms around him.

Eddward held him close, as if of a child holding their teddy bear to sleep. And in a matter of minutes, Eddward was asleep himself. He kept his grip around the much smaller Kevin firm and held him close so he would be assured to know when Kevin would move to try to escape.

Kevin let out a long sigh and decided to at least get comfortable until Eddward was in a deep enough sleep for his grip to loosen. He studied Eddwards face as he fell deeper and deeper into his sleep. His eyes still had the dark liner he always wore around him, very unhealthy Kevin may add. His skin was smooth and flawless though, and as he slept, his lips parted slightly, showing his gap teeth that was oh so adoring.

 _Those lips._

Kevin began to blush as he thought about the earlier event. Eddwards lips against his, dancing together in ecstasy. Kevin falling week ands victim to the sly control Eddward had over him. And some how getting him to agree to be Eddwards pet!?

What does that even mean!? Being a pet?

Oh well, time will tell, and Kevin knew he would learn for sure what Eddward had up his sleeves.

Kevin looked around to actually study Eddwards apartment. It was dark, but with what he could make out, everything seemed cleaned and in a rightful place. But he wouldn't expect less from Eddward. He was one of the smartest students in the college, even with his reckless behavior sometimes. He kept his 4.0 GPA average proudly. He helped tutored at all of the tutoring tables in the library, even though most student were scared of him. He was also the star on the swimming team.

How could one who has everything so promising going on in life, also be such a delinquent?

As Kevin looked around more, he noticed that even though everything was organized, there wasn't that much in the apartment. Did Eddward live by himself? Maybe that could explain a few things about this mystery man.

"I guess one good thing about being a "pet" is that I will finally get to learn about what ticks in his mind."

Eddwards grip loosen and now his arm was merely draped across Kevin. But instead of getting up and leaving, Kevin decided to take his cap and glasses off, placing them neatly and safely on the coffee table in front of him. Maybe, just for tonight, it would not be too sinful to stay till morning.


End file.
